RosarioOne Bleaced Naruto
by lostgamer64
Summary: A challenge by zeed? Zood?(ZETTO) Right! A challenge by Lord Zues that the main character from Bleach Naruto and One Piece are all brothers. No major romance. No youi either. Or yuri. Keppen it T because of language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario+One Bleached Naruto **

Karakura town, Japan

Such a beautiful summer day in the land. The cherry blossoms were falling, kids were playing in the park, and love was in the air.

Unfortunately, some people did not have the luxury of waking up peacefully.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!" Isshin yelled as he gave his son a drop kick to the face.

"What the hell dad!?" the strawberry haired boy yelled. "Is this what you do to all your kids!"

Isshin just stared at the boy and laughed," You are gonna have to do better than that! You fail for today! Always know what your surroundings are and how they change! You should also-"

The rant was cut short because of a certain boys kick to the gut.

"Do you know how long it took me to go to sleep!? I might have to kill you!"

This went on for quite some time before Isshin gave the real reason for waking up his son.

"A trip? I don't understand."

"Oh that's easy! You are getting visitors from other places! They will stay here, and admire how AWSOME I am!"

"But how come I never heard of these people before?"

"Oh that's easy! It's because-"

Kona- konaha-konichuwa-(f**k it) Hidden Leaf village

The chunin exams were on their way, so everybody needed to prepare. Masters and students were going around in circles just to get to a training sight. A white haired man was taking a blond boy to somewhere

less excluded.

"Listen Naruto, we are going on a little trip," the toad sage said to his pupil.

"Where are we going?purvey-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A place where you can balance out the daemon chakra while controlling your own."

"Sounds great! Whats it called!?"

(Just outside of) Foosha village, East Blue

"AHHH! WERE GONNA DIE!" three kids yelled, as there grandfather hurdled large objects at their skulls.

"HOLD STILL,YOU DAMN BRATS!" Monkey D. Garp yelled at the children he was hurling stuff at. The 'brats' in question were moving so fast even for their age. The old man couldn't get a hit on them. Not that he wanted to. He remembered that one of his friends drop kicks his son every morning. Pfft weakling he called him. If you want a child to have fast reflexes, attack them when they are at least a little awake! He learns nothing if he is asleep!

After Garp ran out of objects to throw, he told the three children something.

"What do you mean we're going on a trip?" Ace asked. " You think Dadan can't take care of us?"

"That's not it. I want you all to be prepared to use your powers responsibly. Especially you Luffy. I want you to concentrate what you have learned in a more urban setting. Sometimes a change of terrain helps you grow."

"What are you talking about grandpa? My rubber powers are useless! Even though I ate a devils fruit, Ace and Sabo are still stronger!"

Ignoring him Garp looked at the carriage with lights called a bus head straight for them. When it stopped, a man with glowing eyes greeted them.

"Hello there children, I will be your ride."

Luffy forgot about his previous comment as he stared at the eyes of the bus driver." SO COOL!"

Sabo and Ace however looked at the danger of the situation.

"Luffy! Do you not see this man could kill us all!" Sabo yelled.

"We are not getting on a bus with you!"Ace yelled.

"Hey old man, do you poop?"

The old bus driver chuckled before answering. "Well I -

CUT SENE! CUT SENE! CUT SENE!

They had arrived. All looked wierd to the orange haired boy. A blue and orange jumpsuit? A wiered looking top hat? A straw hat?at least the black haired boy looked normal but angry at the little straw hat wearing kid like he did something unspeakable.

"Luffy, if you ever do that again, I will kill you," he said.

The boy called Luffy began to laugh as it was the funniest thing in the world. *Man there all weird people* Ichigo thought. The one in the jumpsuit hadn't said anything yet. At least his have appeared normal.

"HAHAHA! You guys are weird! I like you!"

I guess not.

They all went inside and introduced each other.

"Monkey D. Luffy"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

" Ichigo "

"Ace"

"Sabo"

"Well were gonna be staying with each other for a while. Anyone have any ideas?"

And that's when hell started to flood the realm of the living no one was safe! Not even shinigami! It was like-(You went too far! We're not even in the story anymore!) Oh I am sorry! Like I said a chapter ended right before a time skip happened! (What! You can't do this you ca-) Too late!

Authors note: I hope you like it! This is my first three way so please be gentle.

(do you know how wrong your sentence is!?)

It is pretty left!

(you dumb-ass)

Takes one to know one!

(you called yourself a dumb-ass)

Why does almost everyone do this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!:I own none of the characters or the set where they are. All are owned by people who aren't me!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Tsukune Aono. Today I am going to the only school that accepted my entrance exam. I am just a normal guy. There is nothing interesting about me at all.

Tsukune was sitting down in a bus seat not really looking out the window, but daydreaming about his friends he would miss going to the new school. When the bus suddenly stopped, however, he was compelled to look outside at his surroundings.

'Just another house, nothing interesting,' he said to himself. As someone else came onto the bus he looked up at his traveling companion. A teen with the same attire that he wore with a muscular build and was that orange hair?

'Must've bleached it,' he thought.

It seemed he and the bus driver were in a conversation.

"-You than Hat 'n Clogs taking us there."

"He he, I've always enjoyed watching him pound you into the dust."

"You and him practicably share the same mind anyway."

'Hat 'n Clogs?' Tsukune wondered to himself. 'And what kind of sane person enjoys pushing people to the ground?'

His train of thought, however, was interrupted yet again, as the bus made another stop. It was next to a forest.

"Um sir? This must be some mistake. there is no school out here," Tsukune said.

"Don't worry kid were only picking two more others up," the driver said.

After a short wait two people wearing the same uniform came out. one was a boy with blond hair and headband and weird looking birthmarks. The other was a boy supposedly the same age with a scar under one of his eyes black hair and a straw-hat. As they came on the bus they appeared to be talking to each-other.

"-Glad you left them in the leaf, otherwise they would be sailing without a captain!"

"I know but I'll miss them so much!"

"You're just mad about leaving the insane amount of food they give you."

"And other stuff too!"

"Yeah right."

They stopped after they saw the orange haired teen.

"Yo strawberry! How have you been!"

Apparently 'strawberry' wasn't happy with his name."

"What the hell you called me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"As well as you, fish-cake."

Then suddenly the straw hat wearing teen decided to butt-in.

"HAHA! You guys are both idiots!"

That led to a punch into his face, courtesy of strawberry and fish-cake.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON WE WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM!"

"He he, now settle down children, we're almost there," the bus driver said. "You should all be prepared. Youkai Academy is a verrry scary place." he then looked directly at Tsukune. "Especially for you."

Tsukune was scared out of his mind. That bus driver was the only scary one in here so far.

SCENE CHANGE

As they all got off the bus, they all saw a forest that looked like something from a horror film.

"Um excuse me sir," he started to say. "this can't be ri-"

He was then cut off by the future king of pirates.

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!"

"Excuse me, but I wanted to-"

"Hey Luffy, check this out," Naruto said. He then went behind the scarecrow sign.

"I am lord pumpkin head! All shall bow down and fear my orange wrath!"

"WHA? REALLY!?" Luffy yelled.

"Guys, I am trying to ask the bus driver somethi-" But he was cut off again noticing the bus had left.

'Damn it, these two are too loud to get a word in edgewise,' Tsukune thought while having an annoyed smile plastered on his face. As they walked further into the forest, Naruto and Luffy joked while Ichigo finally gave in and told them to both 'shut up'. Then they walked in silence, with everything that just happened none of the non-childish people of the group were happy for this silence. Then it all changed when a voice yelled, "look out!"

The reaction was instantaneous. The three boys tensed up and looked in the direction of the screaming. As soon as they saw it, each one in turn jumped out of the way. One boy didn't have the luxury of jumping out of the way. That said boy was hit in the back with a bike.

"GAGHH!" Tsukune yelled out as the bike hit him. It really didn't hurt that much, but caused him and the passenger to lose their balance. They were then thrown on the ground for losing said balance. That's the part that hurt.

"Ouch," Tsukune groaned as he reached out for something to regain his balance. He did not, however, expect to grab something soft. The soft thing did not match anything he saw in the forest, so reluctant, he looked up. The wisest thing he ever did. In front of him was a girl his age in the same uniform. The only strange thing about her was her long pink hair. They looked at each other before responding.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going- are you okay?" the girl asked.

Said boy stopped to close his mouth before responding. Or at least tried to. Before he tried to say something intelligent he started bleeding. The mystery girl noticed this and decided to take action.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" she yelled out getting something to wipe the blood off of him. Then something weird happened. It looked like she was a little girl in a candy store before whispering,"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire" before biting down on the poor boys neck. After that, Tsukune screamed.

"Hey Tsukune, quit being so loud," Ichigo said. Then he looked at things from his point of view. It looked pretty awkward. "Oh, I see, carry on," the orange haired teen said before leaving them to whatever they are doing.

"Umm, who was that?" the young vampire asked, confused at the person she just saw.

SCENE CHANGE

"Hello class! I'll be your homeroom teacher! As you know this academy was helped to build relationships for monsters!"

As she was speaking Tsukune just nodded his head and went along with the 'joke'.

"While here, please stay in your human form at all times! And please refrain from telling anyone your monster form!"

Tsukune was a little scared now.

'Okay, you had your fun, now tell everybody it's a joke now,' he thought. As he looked around the classroom, however, there seemed to be no strained faces trying to hold back laughter at all, but sincere faces that just took this as common knowledge.

"Teacher wouldn't it be easier just to eat the humans, and molest the women?" a boy with a piercing in his mouth said.

"Your name is Saizou Komiya correct? Well all the students and staff here are monsters. However if any human would get in here...they'd be killed on sight or something like that!" the teacher said with a smile.

Tsukune was sweating bullets now. He was worried about himself too much. 'Does that mean I rode on a bus with monsters?' To him they didn't seem like monsters, a little weird, but definitely not the killing type. Except for Ichigo, the others seemed that they never been in a fight in their lives.

"Hey teacher I've been smelling a human this whole time," Saizou said which wasn't helping the only human in the room (at the time) at all.

But he was then saved as the door opened and revealed four people. One girl and three boys.

"I'm sorry that I am late, I got lost," the pink haired protagonist said.

"Oh that's fine. What about you three?" the teacher asked questionably.

"We went to the headmasters office first and then tried to let him lead," Ichigo said pointing to Luffy.

"Isn't our first class supposed to be lunch?" the boy said holding a rice-ball.

"Yeah, and besides, Ichigo dragged us out before I could get my ramen," a very sad-looking Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, lunch won't be for another few hours, and let me take that," Miss. Nekonome stated before taking the food Luffy was holding and ate it in front of him. This caused the captain to go in a depressed state in a corner in the room and cry out 'were in hell' over and over again.

DIFFERENT TIME, DIFFERENT PLACE

"Common Luffy, how long are you gonna stay like that?" Naruto asked his brother. They were all outside including Moka and Tsukune. It was finally okay for them to get something to eat.

"I want to try the ramen they have here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, they said they don't have ramen here," the vampire told the blond ninja.

"WHAT NO RAMEN!" he then bent over just like the straw hatted boy. "This place, truly is hell." Which caused everyone (with the exception of Luffy) to sweatdrop.

"You guys, food isn't everything," Ichigo said trying to cheer them up. It didn't.

"How could you say such a thing like that?!"/"You have no soul!" were there responses.

"Anyway, you guys do remember what the headmaster told us, right?" Ichigo asked in a soft voice so only those three could hear. The two both put on calm faces as they recalled the moment.

FLASHBACK

"Oh? My ninja, shinigami, and pirate are here, what a surprise," the headmaster said with a smile betraying his words. "It would have been interesting if you could have brought the others, but with your brothers Ace and Sabo hunting down Teach, they rejected my offer."

"Cut the crap old man, why did you want us?" Naruto asked/demanded.

"I'm having a little problem, an organization called Fairy Tale has infiltrated my school. Now as headmaster, I could expel those students from campus, but that won't help me in the long run. While there so busy keeping an eye on me and reporting to their higher-ups, I watch them. It is so that I can keep an eye on them. In layman's terms, I am keeping my enemies closer," the headmaster smiled.

"It seems you have everything under control, why call us?" it was Ichigo that asked this time.

"Despite how powerful I am, I cannot be everywhere at once. I want you three to keep watch of everything that is going around inside the school. Report to me if you deem the threat out of your hands."

Luffy was unnaturally quiet during this session so he chose now to speak.

"Hey old man, I don't mind being here to help my brothers if they need me, but I am a pirate and won't work for free no matter who I'm fighting."

The headmaster was wavered a bit that this fun loving guy could be so serious at a time like this. Nevertheless it did not make him lose his creepy smile. "You may know that I will attend to pay you in full once this is through. Since your currency is useless here, paying in gold will have to do."

"Just one more question, old man," Luffy asked.

"And what would that be?"

"Will the guys we will be fighting be really strong?"

He smiled. He had the boy hooked now. If he was in, then that meant the others would follow his lead. Not that their superiors told them not to leave. Afterall, they wouldn't leave this boy after their first reunion in years.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, that old man was creepy," Naruto said.

"Ehh? That old man? He was really nice!"

The orange-haired teen just stared. "We nee to teach you nice from evil," he said.

"But he must be a really nice guy to know there are traitors here and not kick them out! This place, I've never noticed it like this before but it's like the soul society, or the Leaf, or a pirate ship from what you guys told me," Luffy stated. It was true that It was like all of those places. With friends, enemies and others paired into one place. No wonder they felt at home here.

They didn't even sense another presence behind them because they were so deep in thought.

"Such a beautiful girl, my name is Saizou Komiya same class. By the way-" he said lifting Tsukune above him, "what are you doing with weaklings like these?"

"Hey," Ichigo said.

"If you don't put down our friend," Naruto continued

"We'll kick your ass," Luffy finished.

"HAHA! You guys? Kick MY ass? That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever he-" the monster was cut off with a fist under his jaw, one leg in his lower stomach, and another fist in the middle of his chest. All of this done leaving Tsukune unharmed.

"Gah!" Saizou stated blood pouring from the hits he was just given. After he was knocked out on the floor, Moka took the four boys after apologizing to the K.O.-ed monster. She practically dragged them to the roof.

"Why did you do that? We're not supposed to get into fights at school!" she half yelled. Not because they got into a fight, but it might have cost her the only friends at the school.

"So did you want us to watch our friend get hurt knowing we could have done something about it?" Ichigo asked.

"No but-"

"Moka, if we did that I couldn't look myself in the next morning," Naruto stopped her from a backup comment.

"Besides, shouldn't friends protect each other?" Luffy said with a smile.

It was that moment where Tsukune and Moka looked at the trio wit new respect. Maybe just maybe they are all smarter than they seem. Knowing things beyond their reach. Maybe they just play dumb on the first try.

"Oh Ichigo that reminds me.." Naruto said holding his hand out ,"pay up."

"What?"

"Yeah, You didn't throw the first punch," Luffy did.

"No way! The bet was who would get angry at this school first, and I did not get angry!" Ichigo yelled angrily. He then realized what he had just done.

After Ichigo lost his pride, Moka wanted to ask them something.

"Hey, you guys know my monster form right? Well what's yours?"

The four boys were quiet for a minute wondering what to tell her for different reasons. Ichigo was wondering if a Shinigami(or any spiritual being) counted as a monster form, Naruto was thinking about sage mode and being a jinjuriki counted, Luffy was wondering if being a rubberman counted but he'd find out once he told her, and Tsukune didn't really have something that counted as a monster form.

"Were not supposed to reveal our true forms though," were the three boys responses.

"Oh, I'm a ru-" that's all he got out before he was takled.

"Luffy please don't tell anyone your 'monster form' or well have to tell ours," Naruto pleaded. The captain noded with this. By the looks of it, Ichigo was happy he didn't have to tell anyone about the soul society and Tsukune about the lack of monster blood he was having.

" Oh, I'm sorry you're right I just told you my monster form on my own," the 'mean scary vampire' said.

"Moka I've been wondering, why don't you look like other vampires I have heard of?" Tsukune said to keep her off topic.

"It's because of this Rosary, if I take it off I become reeeally scary," Moka emphasized.

"Really? Can you take it off now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see scary Moka!" Luffy agreed.

"I'm sorry guys but I cannot take it off myself, no one has been able to," the girl stated. She looked really sad that she didn't even know herself. Without anyone arround to tell her she felt lonely.

"Moka," Tsukune said looking at his sad friend. She looked up and smiled.

"What's with sad sad face? silly!" the vampiresss asked before pushing Tsukune into the wall. The three brothers smiled and walked away.

CHANGE OF SENEREY

Ichigo was mad. No scratch that, no words can describe or begin to know what he was feeling. 'Those two idiots' as he had dubbed them went into his stuff without permission. So sag calm down (and save hospital money) he decised to go on a walk.

And what a surprise he saw. A giant ogre like thing standing over his two friends. He found his temper again. Searching for his soul badge in his poket were he always kept it, he held on to a little piece of paper. He started to read.

Dear Kurosaki,

Hi! It looks like you need your soul badge! Unfortunately I have it! Took it from you while you were getting on the bus! You shouldn't bring such dangerous things to a school. You could poke someones eye out! Oh! And kon should be with you by tomorrow! Have fun!

The letter wasn't singed but there was a hat and fan at the bottom right corner.

"THAT BASTARD! WHEN I FIND HIM, IM GONNA" but the orange haired pissed off person was cut off when he felt a surge of energy. It was like the energy he was felling at this school but more powerful. Where once stood Moka was a girl with white hair and red eyes. By the aura she was giving off, very powerful foe.

"What's wrong, Saizou, you wanted me so here I am," the girl said calmly while spreading her arms out.

"Bitch! Don't get cocky just because your an S-class monster! I'll still kill you!"

The Orc shouted. He then tried to have a swipe at her head, but was blocked.

"So weak, I think it's time," she pushed him back a little "to know your place!" she then kicked him and the monster flew into the trees. The once powerful monster **(AN/ HA!)** was knocked out on the ground. As Ichigo was watching this here decided it was best to stay hidden. The white haired monster calmly walked up to Tsukune and took the rosary.

"I have not been out for a long time so I will not hurt you. Take care of my outer self though," the vampiress said before putting on the rosary and turning back to the pink haired female. It was at this time the strawberry decided to show himself.

"Hey Tsukune how's it goi-," he said pretending just to notice his surroundings.

"Wow man, you managed to take down that guy? Good for you."

"Ah, no it wasn't me it was-"

"Anyway, we should be heading back to campus Naruto and Luffy will get worried if we don't hurry."

The brown-haired boy decided it was useless arguing with the orange haired one, so they both carried Moka back.

"By the way, did you see my brothers letter we left?"

FLASHBACK

"I don't know Naruto, Ichigo won't like us messing with his stuff."

"Oh common man! This plan is full proof! We steal his soul badge, place a letter by 'Urahara' and we watch him get mad!" Naruto said with a winning smilie.

"Yeah but what if we get caught?" Luffy said thinking about it.

"That's all part of the game! If you get caught, you win!"

"Really?!"

"Yep the whole point of the game is to get caught! next time you see him, say 'I stole your badge and I don't know where it is!' and Ichigo will give you a suprise!"

"What is it!?"

"You have to wait untill Ichigo gives it to you, now go out there and tell him what I said!"

"Got it!" and with that the rubber-man dashed out of the building.

'Dumbass,' Naruto thought. 'That'll pay him back for what he did last time.'

END FLASHBACK

"Heyyyy Igigoooo!" Luffy yelled running up to them. The pirate took a deep breath before speaking. "Naruto told me to tell you that I have your badge but I don't know where it is! And you'd give me a prize if I say this!" he exclaimed happily.

Ichigo let the sentence seep in for a while before setting Moka gentley down.

"Luffy, where is Naruto?" he asked calmly.

"In his dorm!" he replied.

"Thank you," the sub-shinigami replied. Even though in his human state, a kind of power radiated off him that you wouldn't want to get close to.

THE NEXT DAY

The friends walked to school with a very happy look on their faces. It was time for class and for once they were all happy to go.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?" Moka asked.

HOSPITAl WING

-And four broken ribs. I tell ya, it's like the guy was trying to acctually kill him."

*achoo!

"You hear something?"

BACK TO WHERE WE WERE

"Guys! It'stime for breakfast!"

"But Luffy, we already ate,"Tsukune told him.

"Obviously you haven't heard of second breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast," Moka said before looking at Tsukune. They both seemed to watch as time stopped.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"I'm hungry!"

"Mo-wait what?"

Capu-Chuuuu!

"Ahhh!"

* * *

**Yeah, so a chapter, yay! I know there wasn't much of character development, but it is Only the first episode.**

**Like, hate, or love! Mabey all. Evil reviews will get sent to HELL! Or I might ignore them.**


	3. Chapter 3

***chomp***

**-Soo, aren't you gonna...**

***chomp***

**-Its really important that you...**

***chomp***

**-STOP EATING CHIPS!**

**Alright alright, fine.**

**Sorry I'm late. Alright. As you know I own nothing from this fan-fiction they all belong to their respectful creators and others that have licensed the shows and manga. Now read your heart Out.**

* * *

Ah, today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, flowers are in bloom, and humans are far far away. Yes because at this school, no human has ever entered. Those brave souls who enter and do get found out will be killed. That said, there are four brave souls that have entered. This is how there day went...

"Luffy! Naruto! Ichigo! Tsukune! Good morning!" Moka cried as she hugged the brown haired boy.

"What's with those guys!"

"Hey watch it! I heard Tsukune was able to take down Saizou!"

"What that wimp? He doesn't look like much!"

'Ichigo, how could you,' Tsukune thought at the orange haired boy.

As they were all walking to class, Tsukune and Moka had one of their...episodes, and the boy went off screaming," I'm not your breakfast!"

The pink haired girl was confused. What did she do wrong that made him mad like that?

"Hey Moka, you shouldn't be doing things like that!" Luffy yelled half heartily.

"If you sucked my blood without permission, I'd be pretty mad too," Ichigo added.

"Don't worry guys, I'll find him," Naruto stated.

CHANGE OF POSITION

After Naruto did all that walking, he found Tsukune and some blue haired chick.

'Eh, I've seen bigger,' Naruto thought. He casually walked up to them not really wanting to interupt their conversation.

"Hey Tsukune Moka's looking for y-"

**Charm**

AND THEN~

The three protagonists were waiting outside the front of the school. All waiting for the two boys so they can go to class together. When suddenly they are found, but not by the boys.

"Your name is Moka Akahiya right? Mine is Kurumu Kurono, succubus. Rumors say that you're a vampire," the blue haired one said.

"Aren't we supposed to keep our identities a secret?"

Ichigo was either ignored or not heard.

"I challenge you! For interfering with my scarred plans!"

"Plans?" the vampire questioned.

"That's right! My Yokai Academy harem transformation plan! With this flawless plan, I will find my destined one quickly enough!"

"So you transform a school into your own harem to find your true love? That's a stupid plan," Ichigo was once again, ignored.

"But you Akahiya, you are interfering with my plans by creating a harem of your own!" it took them all a few seconds to get what she was suggesting.

"WHAT!"

"Hey Ichigo what's a harem?" Luffy asked. People face faulted at that question.

"Well..um..you see...it's like-"

"Hey guys!" Naruto and Tsukune were jogging towards them.

'Thank god.' went through Ichigo's head.

"We've been looking for you almost everywhere listen Moka, I came to apologize," Tsukune stated but was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm glad you came!" she said running to the boy.

"Wait Kurumu! I wanted to talk to Mo-"

**Charm**

In that moment Tsukune had a distant look on his face like he was trapped in thought? Even though it wasn't directed at him, Naruto also shared this look with the boy.

"Let's go Tsukune."

"Coming my love," the human said in monotone. Naruto followed suit.

"Wait guys!" Moka yelled. They both stopped and stared at her with that distant look.

"Why? So you can suck his blood again?" the ninja questioned.

"Maybe she wants to feed off you too."

"Eh? She feeds off you you poor thing!" the blue haired one said in mock shock.

As they walked away the vampire was poring down tears. As they finally got out of sight, she turned and ran away.

Ichigo and Luffy looked ready to go on a murdering spree. They couldn't believe those two made her cry.

"Ichigo, I have no idea what's wrong with those two, but I'm gonna kick their ass until they apologize."

"Wait Lu-"

"NO! Even if he is my brother I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I was saying wait for me to put my body in my room. Who said you were going to do this alone?"

They both weren't looking at each other during this whole conversation, but the glare they sent where the three walked off was dangerous killing intent.

WITH MOKA~

The vampire was in outside when she decided to sit down and sulk.

'What are you doing?'

"Huh?"

'That girl is a Succubus, she is using charm on Tsukune and Naruto. The stronger the sexual desire, the stronger the control.'

"Really?"

'And if she kisses even one of them, they'll be her slave forever.'

"Wait what do you mean slave forever? Hey. Hey!" but the mysterious voice was gone.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL WING

"Alright Luffy here's the plan, I attack Naruto and you get Tsukune to apologize to Moka."

"Got it," Luffy said as he ran to the room the they were in.

IN THAT ROOM

'Just one kiss...' Kurumu thought as she inched in on Tsukune. As she was getting closer he stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I said all those terrible things to Moka. I should apologize."

Kurumu didn't look happy at all.

"Why? Even though I did this embarrassing Stuff, you still deny me why!?" she pushed him onto the bed and started to transform. Her body stayed the same Except for the long nails, bat-like wings and tail. Tsukune screamed when he saw this, Naruto was still standing in the corner untill the wall burst open.

"NARUTO! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy yelled and like that, crashed through the window. Kurumu and Tsukune stared for a while then got back to what they were doing. Killing each-other. But this time the door opened and Moka came in.

"Get away from him!" she yelled and pushed the succubus out the window.

"Moka?" the boy questioned.

"She's a succubus. That girl was controlling you and Naruto this whole time," Moka explained.

'So I didn't say all those mean things to her!'

Before he could apologize a black tail wrapped itself around their necks and dragged them out of the room.

"If you two want to die together, that's fine!" Kurumu said before dropping them. After that she was coming in to cut them into pieces, but was intercepted by a large cleaver sword.

"Man, you should be more careful. You could really hurt someone with that attack," a new voice ran out. Kurosaki looked normal, but he had a black robe on over his body.

"Ichigo," Moka stated.

"Tsukune, get that thing off of Moka's neck. I gotta go stop those guys from destroying the school."

And as if planned, Naruto and Luffy jumped out of nowhere fists and clones flaring behind them. Ichigo flash-stepped away to join in. An even bigger explosion joined the rest. The two monsters and human stared at it for a while until Kurumu saw the opportunity.

'Now's my chance!' she thought and charged towards the two defenseless people.

"Prepare to die!" she yelled.

'If they are fighting, I want to fight too, even though I don't stand a chance I, I'

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM MOKA!" Tsukune yelled while getting into a defensive stance in-front of the girl. In doing so, he ripped off the rosary on her neck. Then she transformed, becoming older with white hair and blood red eyes. This transformation was enough to make the moon turn blood red. Moka's inner vampire was released!

"Don't mess around! There's no way I'd lose to you!" Kurumu shouted. "I can't let you take what I want!"

"So, what are you going to do?" inner-Moka questioned. "You can't let me do this so you dare bear you're fangs at the likes of me? You frail thing...it's time that you realized your place. After Moka said this, Kurumu swung down her hand in anger but Moka evaded it and went behind her and grabbed the girl's tail and kicked her into a tree.

"Though you act like the devil, you're just a naive little girl! I'll make it so you never fly again."

Moka was advancing slowly while Kurumu looked in fear when finally she closed her eyes and waited for her to come and get it over with. It never cane though as Tsukune stood in-front of the vampire.

"What is this? This woman just didn't trick you and Naruto but almost had us killed."

Tsukune did not drop his arms, instead he smiled a little. "Even though she did all that, I did not sense any evil intentions off her. Kurumu is not a bad girl at heart. Just like how Moka is someone we can depend on."

Both girls looked at him in surprise, wondering how can one person be so nice to a person that was just about to kill them, but the inner-Moka hid her surprise with a frown.

'Titch' "Don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood stolen from me," she said while snatching the Rosario out of the boy's hand ,"I'm different than the other Moka." She was about to put her seal on when the three heard an explosion.

"I will win!"

"No I will!"

"I'll definitely beat you both!"

Luffy, Ichigo and Naruto were still fighting in a large crater that wasn't there before. "With this new attack," they all said ,"I'll beat you both!" They all began charging their attacks, because of this they didn't see a silver haired girl behind them.

"Attacking because of a stupid family feud, you should all learn your place!" she said while punching each boy on the head.

'Sakura?'

'Nami?'

'Rukia?'

'What is she doing here?'

While the three were laying in the crater Moka walked out and put on her Rosary. Tsukune picked up the unconscious girl and made his way out of the forest.

SOME TIME LATER

Naruto woke up with a giant pain in his head looking at the two non-moving forms of his brothers. 'Did, did I win?' he asked himself. 'I better go to bed,' he thought while getting out of the crater,'I'm sure those two know the way. He saw Tsukune and Moka talking and was about to go over when he heard Moka speak.

"Seal getting weaker. If it comes to the point where it doesn't work anymore, would you still...like..me?"

"Of course! Moka is still Moka! Sealed or unsealed!" the girl in question was too shocked to say thank-you.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Good morning!"

"Mok- what?"**(AN/ thank go- I mean ya- umm...oh no!)**

"I said good morning!" Kurumu repeated. The succubus was holding a basket of cookies in her hand.

"K-Kurumu!What do you want?" Moka asked.

"Remember when I said I was looking for my destined one? Well I've decided that it's you Tsukune! When you protected me, something made me fall for you!" Kurumu stated. She and Moka had a staring contest the human took this time to slowly move out of the way. When the girls noticed this they both ran after him.

"Become my husband!"

"What are you saying? Do something Tsukuneee!"

"This is a problem!"

"Thats when they all noticed Naruto.

"NARUTO HELP ME!"

'Crap I've been noticed!' Naruto thought as he ran away.

"Don't run!"

"Save me!"

"Help me!"

"Do something!"

"Why me!?"

* * *

**I know I'm late but before I explain why let me give you some advice. If you do anything on your electronic device make sure you save after each sentence, no, word you type. Because if you don't you'll have to do it over and over again. And make sure you save online or a USB. Because your computer can crash. And never EVER leave your wifi plugged up during a storm. Now that thats over, heres an omake.**

* * *

Omake

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

* * *

"Nami..."

"Money..."

* * *

"Food..."

"Luffy..."

* * *

"Rukia..."

"Chappy..."

* * *

"Nami-san!"

"Money..."

* * *

"Orihime..."

"Pineapple covered marshmallows..."

* * *

**Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was created because I was bored and don't like one shot chapters. Sometimes. And because that would take too much effort. Sooo yeah completely pointless don't have to read.**

"It's coming!" Luffy screamed in panic.

"What is?" Tsukune and Moka asked.

"The most horrible creature known to man the demon that never dies, even if you silence it," Ichigo said while looking scared.

"Honestly it can't be that terrifying," Kurumu pointed out. Naruto grabbed her shirt and looked her dead in the eyes.

"It will be with you forever even in old age, the people I have seen are only cured of the monster when they die!" This was extreme. Nobody had seen the three brothers as scared as they were. What was coming and why was it so scary? They didn't know the answer but they weren't about to sit here defenseless. Moka got Tsukune to remove her Rosario and Kurumu transformed in to her monster form. They wait for a while teshion growing as they wait for something to happen. Then they saw it.

A monster completely black in yellow shoes. The beast also had red pants with giant white buttons that stare into your soul. No shirt, so you could see the monsters entirely black body. Gloves as pale and white as a corpse that has been dead for quite some time with three black slits. It also had eyes of this very color. But the most noticeable thing about this creature was its two round ears.

"Guys, what are we dealing with here?" Moka asked. Her acquaintances were too busy staring at the thing to answer.

"You're kidding me," Kurumu said.

"I didn't know he existed," Tsukune stated. Now this was new. A monster Moka has never heard of but Tsukune has.

"What is it?" she asked completely on her guard in case the thing attacked.

"It's, it's...-" Naruto started.

"Mickey Mouse!" everyone replied.

**End of part 1.**

**(Wait, didn't you say this was an omake?)**

**Yeah so?**

**(Shouldn't you make this into an entirely different story then)**

**Explain.**

**(Well you have added an entirely different charachter and plot also have introduced where other charachters exist in parallel demensions and we just call them fiction. It has also opened up a new door for a plot to take place that could be any of the genres given for this site. Don't you agree?)**

**You made three spelling mistakes in that sentence.**

**(but don't you see the things you could do with a story like that?)**

**Two in that one. **

**(damnit listsen to me!)**

**Not unless you have proper ghramar.**

**(You mispelled grammar!)**

**Then you made another writing mistake.**

**(Why are you doing this?)**

**Simple. I want tio watch the worlld burn.**

* * *

I would like to remind everyone that this chapter was completely pointless to the people who are to lazy to scroll up. See you next time! Or not...


End file.
